vortuafandomcom-20200214-history
Yui Culture
The Monarch The monarch is the ever leading beacon of the Yui, he valiantly brings them into prosperity by his cunning diplomacy and his resolve to defend his people. He is a wise man that has been brought up in the gilded halls of Loratzen’s finest high houses, taught into a life of politics, he entered his military career at a rather young age. Learning to defend himself all the while meeting with the very same soldiers that would one day serve his crown. His true name is Eldeen Raz-Al Aurare, though most call his majesty simply by his title. The Grand monarch of the tree. Knighthood For many decades upon Vortuan soil, the Yui tradition to form mighty knights has been of an extreme importance. The knights are majestic warriors who have risen through the lowly mercenary ranks to become fully fledged and sacred guardians of the city and the tree. Having given vows and responsibilities, the monarch ensures that his royal knights are kept proper and well equipped with the finest arsenal. The knights are the first line of defense against all attackers of Yui culture, they are the stalwart blades that keep the streets of the city clean and safe, wherever a knight roams, order and peace follow suit. Special Rituals When a child is born, the family often takes pilgrimage to Loratzen to have their child blessed by the great Mother Tree. Within the Festival of Light, children born in the past year are set at the base of her mighty trunk in prayer. This is to bring joy and prosperity throughout the child’s life and all those around him or her. On the eve of adulthood, the tradition dictates that each family is to send their son or daughter into the very depths of the forest with nothing but their wits and the mercy of nature to survive for an entire year. This is done so that a young Yui may prove their affinity with nature as well as to find their true selves. When two Yui are to be wedded, be it for romantic or diplomatic reasons, they are to present themselves before the Monarch himself to ask for his blessing of their marriage. Marriages between Yui and other races are strictly forbidden and in order to keep purity, a child to come from such a union is to be disposed of for the greater good. When a Yui passes, they are to be buried near the Mother tree so that their life returns to her and the earth to repeat the cycle of life. A sky lantern is to be released during the next Festival of Lights in their memory. Spirituality The Yui’s spiritual beliefs are strictly taught at a young age. A Yui is to guard the Mother Tree with their lives, striking down anyone who wishes to do her harm. They believe that the Mother tree is quite literally their holy mother and have gone to great lengths to protect her from those they consider impure. The Yui are generally a peaceful people, but their past is filled with wars between the Frea, Eolo, and minor conflicts with the other races. Category:Culture and Folklore